Miss Art(h)émis
by nekokirei
Summary: Venez lire la vrai histoire de Tom Marvolo Riddle. Attention c'est un PoV OC et on voit plus la vie du OC que de Tom.


Miss Art(h)émis

Voici donc la première partie de cette nouvelle fanfiction.

Partie 1 : Cause

Voici le tout premier chapitre autant de la fic que de la partie. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

**Auteur**

_lecture _

_titre de livre_

**_Fourchelangue_**

PoV OC

Chapitre 1 : Une extraordinaire journée

Aussi loin que remonte mes souvenir j'ai toujours vécu à cet orphelinat.

Là bas, je fis la connaissance de l'orphelin le plus rebel et le plus protesteur : Tom Marvolo Riddle. Celui-ci m'avoua qu'il avait toujours voulu d'une petite sœur et, depuis, il me considère comme telle.

J'avais environ 7 ans lorsque Tom fut emmener par un vieux monsieur dans une école spéciale , en me laissant seule. Il revenait pour toutes les vacances, mais ne racontait rien sur sa scolarité et j'en étaits peinée.

Finalement, peu avant mes 11 ans, une lettre me parvint provenant de la même école que mon 'grand frère' : Poudlard, Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie. Au début, Tom ne voulait pas que j'y aille mais, après avoir longuement insistée et expliquée certaines choses, il accepta finalement.

Fin juillet, un mois avant la rentrée, Tom m'emmena dans un bar sorcier de Londres, « Le Chaudron Baveur ». Il m'entraina à l'arrière du pub et me mit un bandeau sur les yeux ? Après quelques intants, il me l'enleva et je pus voir, derrière une arcade de pierre, une splendide rue pavée serpentant au milieu de boutiques animées.

« Bienvenue sur le Chemin de Traverse, dit Tom. »

Voyant ma stupéfaction, il sourit. Nous franchîmes l'arcade et Riddle effaca toutes expressions sur son visage, comme il le fait si bien avec les autres.

« Bien, commença Tom. Maintenant, nous allons chercher tes affaires. Tu peux me lire ce qu'il te faut ? »

Il me tendis une feuille et je la lui lus.

_Collège Poudlard – Ecole de Sorcellerie_

_Uniforme_

_Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés_

_3 robes noire, modèle normal_

_1 chapeau pointu noir_

_1 paire de gants protecteur en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable_

_1 cape d'hiver noire avec attaches d'argent_

_Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève._

_Livres et manuels_

_Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrage suivants :_

_Enchantements et Sortilèges (niveau 1__) de Stepha Meyalfeu_

_Histoire de la Magie__ de Bathilda Tourdesac_

_Magie théorique__ de adalbert Lasornette_

_Métamorphose au fil des saisons__ de Erma Phrodite_

_Mille et une herbes__ de Ali Babaocésame_

_Potions à travers les âges__ de Afrodi Siack_

_Créatures étranges et magiques__ de Dian Achassa_

_Le côté obscure de la Force__ de Dayo Greem_

_Fourniture_

_1 baguette magique_

_1 chaudron modèle standars en étain, taille 2_

_1 boîte de fiole en verre ou en cristal_

_1 télescope_

_1 balance en cuivre_

_Les élèves peuvent emporter un hiboux OU un chat OU un crapaud._

_IL EST RAPPELE AUX PARENTS QUE LES ELEVES DE PREMIERE ANNEE NE SONT PAS AUTORISES A POSSEDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI ._

« D'accord,conclu Tom avec un sourire en coin. On va commencer par les vêtements. »

Il me conduisit jusqu'à une boutique dont l'enseigne annonçait '' Madame Epinglette, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorcier ''.

« Tu y vas en première et je te rejoinds après »

Je hochai la tête et il s'en alla.

Timidement, j'entrai dans la boutique

Là, une femme (Madame Epinglette, plus fine qu'une épingle à nourrice) s'approcha de moi.

« C'est pour Poudlard, ma jolie ? demanda-t-elle. Je m'occupe de la jeune fille, là bas, et je reviens. »

Au fond du magasin, une fille aux cheveux noirs et aux joues rouges tournoyait, debout sur un tabouret, en inspectant sa robe.

Une femme replète et souriante, qui se trouvait être l'assistante de Madame Epinglette (Mademoiselle Guipure), me fit avancer puis m'invita à me mettre sur le tabouret. Je montai sur ce dernier et la sorcière m'enfila une robe dont elle commença à épingler l'ourlet, sans doute pour le mettre à la bonne longueur.

« Boujour, dit la jeune fille qui avait fini de tournoyer. Tu vas à Poudlard toi aussi ? »

« Oui, répondis-je. Mon grand frère y est déjà et je vais le rejoindre »

« Moi, j'ai 2 frères, 1 sœur des cousins et des cousines qui y sont allés : je suis la dernière de ma génération Black à y aller. »

« Ils t'ont raconté comment c'est là bas ? Mon grand frère n'a jamais voulu en parler avec moi. »

« Ils m'ont juste parlé de certaines choses comme les cours, les profs, le Quidditch, leur Maisons, . . . Bref, rien de bien intéressant sur le château. Au fait, tu sais dans quelle Maison tu seras ?

Une 'Maison' ça devait être un groupe de dortoir, il me semble.

« Non, mais j'aimerais rester avec mon grand frère »

« Même si on peut pas vraiment savoir avant d'être réparti, je suis sûre d'aller à Serpentard, comme le reste de ma famille. »

« Dorea » appela une voix depuis l'entrée du magasin.

« Je dois y aller, dit ladite Dorea J'espère qu'on se reverra à Poudlard. »

Puis elle rejoignit son père.

Peu de temps après, Tom revint un sac à la main.

« Alors, demanda-t-il, que c'est-il passé en mon absence ? »

« Rien de particulier » mentis-je.

« Madame Epinglette, interpela-t-il. Après la robe pour Poudlard, il lui faudra deux gardes-robes moldue et sorcière complète, l'une accordée à ma garde robe et l'autre à sa futur Maison de Poudlard. »

« Oui, Monsieur Riddle, repondit la sus-nommée. Je vous enverrai la première moldue à votre adresse et les autres à Poudlard, comme l'habituelle ? »

« Parfait, dixit 'monsieur Riddle'. On passe à la suite maintenant. »

Il m'emmena donc dans une librairie qui s'appelait ''Fleurit & Bott '' avant de me tirer (littéralement, oui. J'avais commencé à regarder tous les livres dans le but de tous les lire en un temps record), me tirer jusqu'à la boutique des chaudrons, balances et télescopes; ensuite, nous allâmes chez l'apothicaire et enfin il ne resta plus qu'à acheter la baguette.

La dernière boutique dans laquelle nous pénétrâmes était étroite et délabrée. Au dessus de la porte, des lettres dorées indiquaient : ''Ollivander_ Fabriquant de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J-C '' .

A notre entrée, une clochette retentit au fond de la boutique. L'intérieur était minuscule, mais, en regardant mieux derrière le bureau, on voyait beaucoup de place pour beaucoup de boîtes à baguette alors que, à l'entrée, il n'y avait qu'ujne seule chaise de bois pour les clients. Tandis que je regardais lkes milliers de petites boîte qui s'entassaient, je sentis un frisson me traverser comme un souffle dans mon cou.

« Bonjour » dit une voix douce à côté de moi.

Je me retournai doucement et sourie au vieil homme qui se tenait là.

« Bonjour, dis sereinement. Je viens acheter ma baguette s'il vous plait. »

« Bien sûr. De quel main écrivez-vous ? »

« Je suis ambidextre, monsieur. »

« Bien, tendez vos deux je vous pris. »

Il mesura mes deux bras, de l'épaule jusqu'aux bouts des doigts et du poignet juqu'au coude, puis la hauteur de l'épaule juqu'aux pieds, du genoux à l'aisselle et enfin il prit mon tour de tête.

« Essayer donc celle-ci, miss. 25,6 centimètres, souple et rapide, bois de saule. Prenez-la et agitez-la. »

Ce que je fis avant de me la faire arracher des main.

« Baguette d'acajou, 27,5 centimètres. Flexible. Essayer. »

. . .

« Peut-être, bois d'hêtre, ventricule de dragon, 22,5 centimètres, très souple.

. . . Après un monceau de baguettes ne convenant pas sur le sol . . .

""Voyons celle-ci : jumelle de celle de votre frère, bois de houx, plume de phoenix, 27,5 centimètres, très souple. »

Mais rien ne se produisit.

Soudain, un léger bruit provenant de la remise attira mon attention et celle de mon interlocuteur.

Je suivis Mr Ollivander à l'arrière de la boutique et, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, une lumière jaillit. Dans la 'pièce', il y avait cinq statues tenant un même baguette.

_**[ATTENTION VOICI UN DIALOGUE OU LES NOMS DES PERSONNES QUI PARLENT NE SERONT CITES QUE PAR LEUR INITIAL (O=Ollivander; T=Tom; D=D . . . la fille)]**_

O « C'est impossible ! Personne ne peut faire fonctionner cette baguette, hormis ses créateurs. »

T« Qui l'a créée ? »

O « Les 4 Fondateurs et Merlin »

D « Qui sont-ils »

T « Les Fondateur de Poudlard , Helga Pufsouffle, Godric Griffondors, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard, et Merlin, le plus grand mage qui n'est jamais existé. »

D « D'accord »

O « Jamais la baguette n'a réagie de la sorte. »

T « Cela veut peut-être dire qu'elle lui appartient, vous ne croyez pas. »

O « Oh si bien sûr ! Essayer la je vous prie »

**[FIN DU DIALOGUE (C'ETAIT COURT JE SAIS MAIS BON)]**

Je m'avançai vers les statuts et tendis la main pour prendre la baguette. Lorsque je la pris, outre que j'eus l'impression que les statues me souriaient, des faisseaux de lumières partaient des têtes de celles-ci vers leur main qui tenaient la baguette avec la mienne. (**nda : je crois que je vais mettre un dessin . . . en fin si j'ai le temps et que je trouve comment faire**)

En lettres blanches ou noires, les noms des créateurs apparurent un à un : (**nda : couleur du faisseau et nom correspondant**) en rouge Godric Griffondors, en jaune Helga Poufsouffle, en vert Salazar Setrpentard, en bleu Rowena Serdaigle et en zèbré Merlin.

Lorsque toutes les lumières disparurent, je pris la baguette et, remise de mes émotions, je remerciai Mr Ollivander, qui m'offra la baguette, avant de repartir avec Tom sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Quand nous retournâmes à l'orphelinat, le soleil se couchait déjà et on s'était bien amusé.

Je venais de passer une extraordinaire journée !

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Je voudrais remercier **Grain-de-sel** pour sa review, c'est la première pour cette fic et j'en suis très heureuse. Mais je le serai plus si j'en recevais d'autres alors S'IL VOUS PLAIT *chibi eyes* je peux avoir des reviews *snif snif*

Neko Kirei, jeune auteure


End file.
